Fragments and Ideas
by Shiny Broken Shard
Summary: A place for world building, ideas, random scenes, and fic bits revolving around the worlds of HP and KHR! merging together. Don't expect full stories, and everything is up for adoption!
1. Fragment One

_**MASTER DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and thus no money is being made from any of this. This is my blanket statement for any and all chapters within this "story".

 _ **Notes:**_ As in the summary, this is where I'm going to dump any world building, thoughts, fic snippets, or scenes for various ideas involving crossing Harry Potter with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! As such, no chapter will be in any particular order, and there's no guarantee that anything will be from the same universe while others could easily be combined into one story or various stories. All ideas and scenes are up for grabs if they cause any sort of inspiration and all I ask is for a ping or review with directions on where I can read said stories. Because, I crave and adore the various ways others have combined the two worlds and merged them, and thus thirst for more stories to read in my guilty pleasure crossover section.

* * *

 **Flames seem such precious aspects of a person, and magic is seen the same way...what if both were just different sides of the same coin and it just took a chance meeting to lead to this?**

* * *

 _Characters: Tsunayoshi Sawada, mentions of Nana Sawada, Reborn, Harry Potter, Iemitsu Sawada_

 _Rating: PG_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada had a life that had been pretty much planned out since he came crying into the world. More so when the man that gave half of Tsuna's genetic code decided that it would be a great idea to lock away what was essentially the child's soul for some reason.

In one universe many are familiar with this led to an unassuming life of isolation and bullying as 'No Good Tsuna' lived up to the nickname and had no one but a slightly flighty woman that was his mother as his only source of support. Which is horrible when one steps back and notices that despite her constant stability and support Nana Sawada was really not the best person to be a sole source of comfort and strength to a child beaten down and constantly knocked back down anytime he attempted to rise from the rut of dirt everyone placed him in. All of which changed when a baby with a shape shifting chameleon appeared and terrorized the youth into gaining a spine and becoming the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss.

However, in another universe the sealing away of such an important part of a person led to a different life. Flames tended to have a life of their own, more so those of Giotto's bloodline and thus Tsuna was not bereft of such for long, they just came in a slightly modified form in order to trick the seal. For though they were not the warm orange flames of the sky that danced across fingertips it was still his soul and life he manipulated and thus caught the attention of another hidden society.

Luckily Nana recalled a cousin talking about a school for such gifts, and Tsuna was still young enough that learning English wouldn't be a problem. Never once did it cross the young wife's mind that there could be a school for such within her own home country, and even if it did pain her to give her baby up for most of the year she felt it would build character and give him a chance to make a clean start.

Thus, at the age of eleven a shy and nervous young Tsuna said goodbye to his misty eyed mother and attempted to hold his own tears at bay as he boarded a scarlet colored engine bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A place where Tsuna became a shy young Hufflepuff and through support of housemates and friends began to flourish and slowly adjust. Each winter and summer break spent joyfully with his mother and catching up on the last of the non-magical homework he had to finish. (because Nana didn't want her baby boy limited in what job he could have by only learning magic after all.)

This also meant that Reborn's entry into his life was greatly delayed in part due to how his English school was set up, and Reborn scouring for any and all information that was actually true about his newest student because Iemitsu was an idiot for not realizing his son was magical. Which was likely a good thing considering his third year of school was also the year that Harry Potter started as a little first year and Tsuna's instincts as a Sky practically shrieked at him to protect and help the knobby kneed child as he noticed him looking lost and confused on the muggle side of the train platform. This change in Tsunayoshi Sawada's life would greatly affect the life and fate of Harry James Potter.

After all, it's the job of a Sky to accept and embrace all with warmth and harmony. Such for an affection starved child was a salvation that completely derailed every plan and expectation the wizarding world had for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Tsuna could have done without all the craziness being Harry's first friend brought about. Which in hindsight was just a prelude of what his life had in store when trotting back home with his mother and a wide eyed Harry between them both seemed to signal Fate to make magicals seem sane compared to the Mafia.

He really couldn't seem to catch a break.


	2. Fragment Two

**It was just accepted that a sky could only have one of each element, and an element could only have one sky. Some liked to disagree with that considering they're living proof of this being false. Though, how the world will survive Harry Potter being the sky to two Arcoblano and Tsunayoshi Sawada having two clouds and two mists.**

* * *

 _Characters: Mammon/Viper, mentions of Skull, Tsunayoshi Sawada (sorta), Harry Potter (sorta), Xanxus, Squalo, Levi_

 _Rating: Pg_

* * *

Many people had very 'fairy tale' like views in regards to Dying Will Flames and the entire Harmonization process. Which was hilarious when one realized many who believed in the mystical aspects were then busily using every scientific approach in order to streamline the entire weapon aspect of said flames in order to kill one another that much better and faster.

Mammon found such things ridiculous, especially after the many years of listening and reading alongside the odd little cloud user that she was chained to in the fate of the pacifiers. Many seemed to take the whole 'Weakest of the Seven' as some blanket assumption the idiot child was useless in every way. She had even fell into that trap early on when the shock and reeling over what had been forced on them was still raw and bloody. After a while she had noticed how canny and sly the little cloud would act in order to keep up the entire sham that let him be easily overlooked by everyone despite the fact his inclusion in the ranks of the 'Strongest Seven' should have had many eyes on him. Deep down she lamented that she hadn't thought of such a ploy herself, her life would have been much easier without so many families and free agents trying to buy her loyalty and coming up short. Really, her talents were worth far more then what most of those idiots were willing to shell out, even as they then tried to spot about honor and family greatness.

Sidetracked in her own musings, how novice like of her…

But yes, the original musing about flames and Sky harmonization and this ideal of perfect fits and no one else for them. Really if they actually used their logic to look at harmonization the same way they looked out how to amplify flame output to strengthen a weapon they wouldn't be running around trying to find that perfect match. Flames had frequencies, and though many had their flames predetermined at birth, that didn't mean one's flame affinity couldn't change during a life altering experience. In that same vein one's life and upbringing could and had been known to change one's frequency and thus at thirteen you may fit perfectly with another person, but by twenty the experiences both went through and their own outlook on life could change one's frequency enough that what had once been harmonious would end up discordant.

It really was why finding a Sky was a very important aspect. Their blatant aspect of harmony was capable of smoothing out those jagged edges and fit such differing flames and personalities together. Yet, so many didn't look at what would happen to a Sky if their life caused their own frequency to change and switch, especially before the bonds of elements was not formed.

Her gain though in this case, after all just because her flames were chained to this pacifier and thus this system to keep the world in balance didn't really mean her true Resonating was with whoever held the Sky Pacifier. Though she wasn't going to advertise that fact out anytime soon, especially considering the little history obsessed child she was in cahoots with was certain that one element could belong to more than one sky and one sky could have more than one set of elements due to the frequency resonation. She even had proof of such now in front of her as she watched the idiot child become a cloud to a little messy haired green eyed child, when she had seen months ago him resonate with the fluffy little child that the idiot Iemitsu had somehow helped spawn.

Life was going to get interesting she had to muse as her own mist flames reacted to the glasses wearing child as well. What Xanxus didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and it's not as if the Varia leader was that desperately in need to have elements linked to him constantly when Levi and Squalo were more than happy to unconsciously bombard her first sky with their flames.


	3. Fragment Three

**Reborn's name was oddly ironic if anyone could survive long enough to find out his path. Though he's pretty certain people from his first life would be horrified by what he had been made into by their world's insane expectations.**

* * *

 _Characters: Reborn, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mentions of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, mentions of Timeteo_

 _Rating: Pg_

* * *

There had once been a boy who learned to be obedient and to keep his opinions to himself for fear of what his Uncle would do. Sometimes it didn't always work as the boy had a temper and a strong sense of self, and other times it was just a bad day to be within sight of Uncle.

The boy spent ten years living and serving Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin and having to pretend he was grateful for being worked like a dog and treated like scum all while bidding his time when he could be old enough to try his luck out in the world on his own. Then one day the boy received a letter and his life changed because Magic was real and suddenly he had Hope. The boy then found out that he was famous and this brand new world seemed to celebrate his arrival and the Hope grew.

But Fame is fickle and Secrets killed and the boy who had become a Light in hopes of pleasing this new world soon began to see that his Hope was wasted and being a Light would not bring him happiness. Soon Hope became Apathy and at times Anger as well when it seemed that Magic as a whole couldn't decide whether it wanted him or wanted to throw him away and no matter what he did it could not please any of them for long. Soon he learned he was not just a boy with Hope to them but a Tool and he chafed and fought even as the noose tightened.

The boy did not want to be Tool, because the boy new from his time with Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin that a Tool would be thrown away or destroyed when it wasn't needed anymore. Thus the boy fled when Magic was rejoicing thinking their Tool was obedient and had done what it had been told to do. None knowing their Tool was gone and the boy had become Snake like he should have been all along instead of pretending to be a roaring Light.

As a Snake the boy plotted and found himself in yet another hidden world, this one of blood and death and Families that took Loyalty seriously. Snake thrived in this world become well known and respected, but Hope never grew again. Snake had learned as the boy that hope was just lies and illusions, especially for one created as a Weapon and hands stained red.

Then, one day, Snake was asked a Favor by someone who had the closes thing to Trust that Snake would ever give.

Snake had looked at the boy in front of him and suddenly Snake was again Weapon/Tool/Light/Hope and he had to fight that back down along with the Anger that had sparked because he saw the boy with Aunt, Uncle, Cousin beaten down and with no hope and realized he was being used to make the boy have Hope and become Weapon/Tool/Light for the sin filled Mafia and something in that caused a Snap.

 _Reborn was proof of what could happen to a child manipulated into being a Savior, and though there was no choice as he had given his word, there was nothing that said he had to make Tsuna into the Savior that Timeteo actually wanted. Especially as it wasn't his fault the flame sealing had sealed the kid's magic as well so only he realized what true potential he had to work with._


	4. Fragment Four

**Skull's Immortality had a reason, after all the Master of Death would need someone to call family that wouldn't grow old and die on him.**

* * *

 _Characters: Skull, mentions of Harry Potter, Reborn, Tsunayoshi Sawada_

 _Rating: T (For mentions of abortion, teen pregnancy, and infant death that wasn't death)_

* * *

Skull had been born to a teenaged girl who had hid her pregnancy in fear and had not thought of abortion because her parents were devout Christians. She had given birth to the baby boy in a public restroom in a park, the child had been born with umbilical cord wrapped around it's blue toned throat and not breathing. The mother had panicked and wrapped the child in her coat and hid it in a dumpster near the park believing God had taken the child from her as punishment. She would never realize the child had taken a shaky breath and began to cry not even an hour after she had managed to sneak back home and destroy all evidence that she had given a messy birth.

The child was found and after a few weeks in a hospital the child that would be known as Skull was sent to an orphanage where he would live until the age of fourteen.

Even in those few short years it became apparent something was not right about him and it wouldn't be until the first time he attempted a complicated stunt at fifteen that he would realize that Death did not want him. Though it would be another year before he realized that it wasn't that Death didn't want him, but that Death had a role for him to fill that he wouldn't be able to do if he ended up in the realm of the dead just yet.

When fifteen-year-old Skull, a rising name within the stunt circle stumbled upon a tiny child weeding a garden he suddenly had a feeling he knew what it was he was meant to do.

That feeling became fact when he watched in his cursed form as his little brother in all but blood gained all three deathly hallows and became the Master of Death. After all it would be hard to be the big brother to the Master of Death if he was just as mortal as everyone else.

If such a fate also led to him being able to mess with Reborn's current student because his little brother had become fond and attached to the fluffy thing well it was payback for all the kicks to the head he endured as the man's lackey.


End file.
